The field of this invention relates to aircraft and more particularly to a new and novel auxiliary wing assembly which permits the aircraft to land and take-off in a substantially shorter distance.
The use of flaps in aircraft is exceedingly conventional. It is common that the flaps are to be located at the trailing edge of the wing of the aircraft. The primary purpose of the flaps is to increase lift and also decrease the speed of the aircraft. Generally, these flaps are used during landing of the aircraft.
The following United States Patents have come to the present inventor's attention as being allegedly similar to the structure of the present invention. These references are: 1,600,671 - Hill; 1,992,158 - Hall; 2,043,275 - Weick; 2,226,811 - Evans; 2,278,562 - Raymond; 2,352,074 - Brown et al; 2,353,303 - Gray; 3,127,130 - Lyon; 3,259,341 - Steidl; 3,371,888 - Alvarez-Calderon; 4,398,683 - Schmetzer. Probably, the reference most similar is that to Lyon. Lyon shows a double flap system associated with the undersurface of the wing with this flap system being deployable to provide for slower landings and take-offs of the aircraft. The structure of the present invention is different in that it is refined to a much greater extent. This refinement has to do with the utilizing of a particular size relationship between the flap of the wing as well as precise location of the flap onto the wing. Additionally, there is to be formed an air gap between the flap and the wing and it is preferable that this air gap be of a certain size. It has been found that if one were to use this certain size relationship that substantially, significant improved aircraft characteristics are obtained which were not heretofore possible.